


Parted

by samariumwriting



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samariumwriting/pseuds/samariumwriting
Summary: Chrom understood why Robin had to go. That didn't mean it was any easier to deal with all the feelings that came after.





	Parted

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the third day of Chrobin week, with the prompt of longing/pining!

Chrom understood why Robin had done what he did. Two years, he said. Two years hiding, two years not making contact with anyone he’d known before. Two years somewhere that Robin wouldn’t even name; he’d said Valm, just so Chrom would know not to go travelling there.

He knew it was necessary. The whole Grimleal business had been a real mess, and Robin had been caught so badly in the middle of it all. Something that just wasn’t his fault, something that he’d handled so well Chrom could scarcely believe it. He was honestly, at this point, surprised that all of them had made it out of the whole ordeal alive.

But now, that left them in a sticky situation. Because entirely dispersing a criminal gang cult thing (Robin would explain it better. Chrom didn’t really get it) was pretty much an impossible task, and Robin had ruined everything they’d been planning by refusing to be a part of it (that was a bit that Chrom sort of understood - something about a religious hierarchy and Robin’s lineage). It was dangerous for Robin to stick around.

And that meant that Robin had to leave. Two years was the recommendation the police had given him, time to spend completely off the map. Chrom thought it was simultaneously too long and too short. If that cult had been planning for several generations to use someone like Robin, then why would they give up after two years of being unable to find him? Especially when he’d been off the radar for eighteen years of his life already.

But at the same time...two years was a long time for the police to say it would take them to get their act together and try and get rid of as much of what was left as possible. Chrom almost felt like they weren’t taking it seriously if they said they were going to take that long.

There was also the not insignificant issue that he didn’t want to be away from Robin for two years. Two years was a long time of not knowing if someone was okay or not, not knowing if he was happy. What if he...found someone better to spend his time with? Chrom didn’t tend towards being insecure, but he loved Robin, and Robin was so important to him. He didn’t want this to turn out badly. For either of them.

Two years was a long time. When Robin had still been around, Chrom would see him practically every day. Sometimes twice a day. Sometimes they’d spend all day together. But two years…that was days stretching into weeks into months upon months and it wasn’t fair. He’d barely known Robin for three years, how could they sustain any kind of meaningful connection after not seeing each other for two? 

Chrom knew he’d changed a lot over the course of the three years he’d known Robin. He increased his confidence in himself, but also managed to grow out of acting blindly when he wasn’t really confident in his abilities. He’d become less awkward, more balanced. He thought less about the past and far more about the future, and what a good future really looked like.

He’d loved, and lost, and gained, and...three years had happened. He’d sort of become an adult in that time. And two years gave a lot of space for a lot of growing and...a lot of moving on. Moving on that Chrom wasn’t prepared to do, but Robin might be.

When he’d met Robin, Robin didn’t have all that much in the past hanging behind him. A bit of a complex about fitting in, a couple of worries left over from his slightly turbulent childhood. But even when they parted, Robin was awkward and shy, bad at expressing himself. Personality wise, Robin was still doing a lot of growing and changing and-

It sounded bad when he thought about it like that. Like his boyfriend was somehow lesser than him and he was waiting for him to grow into a ‘real man’ or something. That was the kind of thing his father used to say about him, when he was a child. That wasn’t what he meant at all.

What he meant was that he was scared of Robin coming back completely different, utterly an adult and incredibly cool. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Robin to be a cool adult or anything, and it wasn’t that he felt like he had a right to see Robin grow and change. It was just that circumstance had forced them being apart from each other and he hated it and…

And Chrom was afraid that Robin would come back and find that he didn’t like him anymore. He knew he would always love Robin. Weeks, months, even years without a single contact between them didn’t change that. Because he really loved him. But he didn’t know what was in Robin’s mind. He didn’t know if the other man felt the same way. He didn’t know if Robin was finding out that he didn’t like slightly stupid but lovable men that much anymore. Or maybe he’d found someone that was a bit more on his level.

Worrying about it was pointless, in some ways, because there was nothing he could do about it. Well, it wasn’t really ‘some ways’. It was all ways. There was no situation in which thinking about his boyfriend (his ex boyfriend? Were they really dating if they never talked? Would Robin see it as a separation and go out looking for someone else?) and endlessly worrying about their future together would help him. But it kept happening anyway.

Any time he saw a spot where they’d sat together, or a cafe where they’d been on a date. Sometimes it happened randomly when he was sitting in his room, and he’d just remember the feeling of Robin at his side, or Robin sitting at his desk. Sometimes, someone would say something that made them sound like Robin, or he’d say something himself he knew he’d picked up from the other man.

Each time, it was like losing him all over again. He didn’t know how long he could do without Robin. His life continued, sure, but he always felt like something was missing. Occasionally, someone would encourage him to move on, but he’d told Robin that he would always love him. He’d told him that several times, and they hadn’t broken up. So he couldn’t move on from Robin. Not when he was still out there, just out of reach.

Two years and four days after Robin had vanished from his life, Chrom became frantic. What if Robin just didn’t contact him again? What if Robin had died? He didn’t know how he’d know, because Robin had cut all ties from everyone for a couple of years, if only for their safety rather than his own. He might have been using a fake name and no one knew to tell him if something happened.

But two years and four days after Robin had vanished from his life, Chrom received a text from an unknown number. ‘Cafe two streets down from campus at seven this evening, be there or be heterosexual?’ The number wouldn’t let him reply to the text, but Chrom trusted it anyway. He felt like he was going to burst from nerves and excitement.

He told Lissa where he was going, of course, but he knew who it was. He wasn’t worried. Well, not about his safety, anyway. At that time of day, the area was crowded, full of people going about their business, meeting people, passing through. It was a safe area.

He spotted white hair and didn’t even have a moment to take in Robin’s appearance before he had two armfuls of one very excited man. He squeezed Robin as tightly as he could, his heart racing. Robin. Robin was here. He was alive. He was right there, he was okay, and he was happy to see him. It felt like there was no one else around them, no one anywhere near. Definitely no one staring. It was just the two of them again, just how it had been when they parted two years and four days ago.

After an age, they stepped back. Robin’s smile was radiant. His hair was longer, his face was different, but he was still...he was still him. “I missed you, Chrom,” he said.

“Can- can I kiss you?” Chrom blurted the words out without thinking, without even considering that it might not be the best action after so long, without even knowing what Robin had been getting up to in all this time apart. For a moment, his heart leapt with nervousness.

Yet, somehow, Robin’s smile got wider, and Chrom could see tears in his eyes. “Gods, I missed you so much. Of course you can kiss me.” Two years apart weren’t going to melt away in seconds; the kiss was awkward, full of nervousness and a complete lack of practise. But it went a long way to closing that gap in time, and Chrom didn’t think he’d ever been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) it would be super appreciated if you could leave a comment if you have anything to say about this, however small.


End file.
